TARDIS POV Season 31
by bluecougar712
Summary: Yes, that's right, season five.  It's the beginning of the end!
1. The Eleventh Hour

The Eleventh Hour (New)

My Doctor is new. I think that's kind of obvious at this point. Everything about him is new, perfectly opposite to his predecessor. He almost reminds me of his third incarnation…

I am new, and apparently obsessed with pointing out the obvious. I'm different, stronger. And happier.

A plus to having a new Doctor, new TARDIS, new sonic screw driver, new companions… It really helps to get crazy stalker blonds off your trail. And, just maybe, we could start over. Start over with life. Start over with Donna.


	2. The Beast Below

The Beast Below (Paradox)

Normally I would side with my Doctor. I mean, that's kind of my thing. I support him no matter what, and never question him. That's why I hate seeing him pushed to his breaking point, forced to make an impossible decision that could destroy the lives of millions.

But I can't side with him now. My Doctor… I can't believe he almost killed her. A starwhale. The last of her kind, so much like me… I can't believe he'd do that to our own sister.

I understand what it's like to be tempted by human emotions. I was a timelady once, before I was captured and experimented on. My Doctor thought life was fine for me until the timewar, but he was so wrong. I knew him before I was his TARDIS, after I was his companion. But, understanding the pressure emotions put on one, I still don't understand his actions.

Quite a paradox.

**Teehee… I don't know how many EBNAHS readers are seeing this, but SPOILER ALERT! Anyone who can guess anything about the TARDIS's origin… Wow. Don't tell! XD**


	3. The Victory Of The Daleks

Victory Of The Daleks (Rainbow)

Oh joy. Daleks, now in stylish red, orange, yellow, blue, and white! Exterminate the rainbow! I knew this would happen eventually. First whats-his-name's cell, then the dalek "God," then the Cult of Skaro, then… whatever you want to call that, then a Reality Bomb, seriously? So, they ran out of obnoxiously clichéd ways and had to move on to the insanely clichéd. I mean, the daleks are coming back in various… interesting… ways, but have the timelords come back recently?

Just- just don't answer that.

But still. Dalek rainbow all the way 'cross the skies.

**And this is what happens when you mix writer's block and a deadline. Keep suggestions coming or you'll end up with more of that. Also, NOBODY even TRIED to guess about the TARDIS's past? I'm ashamed.**


	4. The TIme Of Angles

The Time Of Angles (Ice)

We are frozen. Again, in the impenetrable ice that only comes from being impossibly, paralyzing alone. Because that is what the angles do. They find you, and terrify you into forcing your eyes open eternally. And they would sit with you, forever and ever, frozen themselves by the ice of hunger and fear and stone. They would sit forever in an impossible stare off, just waiting, waiting for you to blink.

And while you were frozen in fear, standing unable to move even your eyes, they would creep inside your soul and take you over. They would infect you with their ice and freeze your from the inside out.

Are you shivering yet?


	5. Flesh And Stone

Flesh And Stone (Rewritten)

Time can be re-written. Time is just a wibbly wobbly, timey whimey ball that can be unraveled and raveled over and over again. And I have the knowledge, the power, the will to bat the yarnball of the continuum like a small black cat. And my Doctor would do anything to insure that I would.

But I won't. Because time can be rewritten. Yes, time can always be rewritten, but time can never be changed. Not ever.

**In the ending sequence, the Doctor tells Amy that time can be rewritten. I believe he was referring to saving River's life.**


	6. Vampires In Venice

Vampires In Venice (Companions)

Well, this is odd. It's interesting, refreshing to have a companion that's not falling head over heels for my Doctor. Well, Donna didn't, but I don't really think it would be right to compare the two spunky red-heads. They're so similar, yet so different. Perhaps that's why my Doctor chose the Pond girl.

And she has a fiancé. Rory. So laughably innocent, yet able to call my Doctor at his faults, and tell him what's what. So, obviously, I doubt he'll last long. A couple… this will be interesting. But, if they turn out anything like Mickey and Rose… My Doctor and I will need to have another serious talk about his choice of companions.

**Every River begins life as a Pond. That was an extremely realistic spoiler thread going around last year, but I doubt it's true. **


	7. Amy's Choice

Amy's Choice (Broken)

I wish that the Dream Lord had a physical form. I wish I could rip him to shreds for the pain he has caused my Doctor, my little family of young, innocent humans. I want to break him, but I can't. Because he, no matter his faults, is my Doctor. And I can't ever bring myself to harm my Doctor, no matter what. I don't even think I could harm the Valeyard, if I had to.

My Doctor told me the horrors of the evening, because I was stuck in reality unable to understand them. In the first dream, I was dead and my humans were helpless. The nightmare, my Doctor told me. The other world involved my Doctor being alone again, but his companions being happy and expecting. He protests constantly that the ice-star was the nightmare, but I'm not so sure. Would he rather put humans in danger and kill me just to have company, or would he rather be alone but his humans happy. I sincerely hope the first world was the nightmare.

I'm glad I wasn't there to see the outcome of the second world. To see Rory killed, and Amy pushed to her breaking point. To see her break my Doctor's hearts and soul with those six words.


	8. The Hungry Earth  Cold Blood

**Did anyone else freak out because the Silurians looked wrong? I'm really at crunch-mode to get this done this weekend because of SEASON 32 OMG starting next weekend. And I have no inspiration… So these are bunched. Sorry.**

The Hungry Earth/Cold Blood (Apologies)

I don't understand. My Doctor was restless all night, calling out apologies in his sleep. Not like this is unusual, he tends to scream apologies to those lost, those hurt on his behalf, especially in his tenth incarnation. But this is deferent. He apologizes to Amy throughout the night, apologizing in regards to someone named "Rory." I don't understand. Even if someone was erased from time, as a TARDIS/former Timelady, I should be able to remember them. But I don't. Even my Doctor's memories of "Rory" have faded to merely a name, a feeling of loss, and an apology in the night.


	9. Vincent And The Doctor

Vincent And The Doctor (Sky)

The sky is deep blue, inky depths spilling out across it like blood from a writer's heart. Lighter blue swirls and blends throughout, painting the sky. And blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the winds swirling through the air, twisting and swirling and painting across the night, the sky their canvas. And there shining, burning, bursting through, the stars. The stars we trek adventurously, never stopping to admire their beauty. Never taking the time to look closely, before it's too late.

**That was shorter than most I know. I had NO inspiration for this, so I just adapted Vincent's little shpeel from the end.**


	10. The Lodger

**Once again, deadlines, caffine, exhaustion, and writer's block combine. Run away while you can, I think I've become a monster…**

The Lodger (Matchmaker)

Amy's right. My Doctor has become a sort of matchmaker. Mickey and Martha, for instance. Two of the best companions of the century. They never would have met if not for us. Rose and the clone guy- let's not go there. I'm glad to be rid of both of them. Donna and Sean. They wouldn't have met, wouldn't be alive if not for us. I want to take credit for Jack and Ianto, but… I can't see any interference of ours there. Jack and Alonso, my Doctor practically set them up! Sarah Jane and Harry, if you want to go back. Yes, my Doctor's a matchmaker. But he'll never pair up Amy, because he feels she already has someone. I just wish I knew who.

**Well, I tried to put something meaningful at the end. Gotta give me points for trying. The next two will be better, if it's the last thing I do!**


	11. The Pandorica Opens

The Pandorica Opens (Remember)

How could I have forgotten Rory? One of the best companions yet, always persecuted and beaten down, and I forgot him? Of all the people I could forget, I had to forget him?

I forgot myself for so long. I forgot my true self, my Timelady self. But I remembered in a series of flashbacks I can never show my Doctor. And now I've remembered Rory. It took my Doctor, a ring, and some plastic, but I've found him. Well, he found us. But still, I remembered. And I will never, ever forget anybody, especially not my family, again.

**That episode didn't have that great a plotline to work on, but Big Bang pwned.**


	12. The Big Bang

The Big Bang (Empty)

My world was empty. White, desolate, and clean. Everything I despise. River song was trapped, and so was I. In an empty, never ending blank repetitive whiteness. Because as she lives in groundhog day, I wait and wait, remembering everything. Waiting in the emptiness, waiting for my Doctor to find me. Because he's abandoned me again. I don't blame him, he has his humans to defend. The universe to save. I can fend for myself, and fight off the emptiness consuming my soul.

But there he is- my Doctor, hurling through the white and the storm straight to me. He saved me. He saved the universe. He sacrificed us to the silence, the horrifying emptiness.

**Well, it's been a long run. Some of these are total crap, others are quite possibly my best writing ever. I'll start again next Saturday, and post the TARDIS's opinion on episodes right after they air, so don't think this is the end! Also, the EBNAHS sequal is coming soon, after I finish AIMITT and RC.  
><strong>

**Until next weekend,**

**-Bluecougar712 **

**Or, as they call me in that funny place called the real world, Caz.**


End file.
